Chronicles of Katherine Hilliard I: Power of Evil
by PrincessofSaturnandGrumpyk
Summary: Katherine Hilliard would never have guessed that a move from Australia to California would change her life so much. Is AU, so things have been changed
1. Prologue

Created by PrincessofSaturn and grumpky

**Prologue **

Kat Hilliard looked out the window of the plane and sighed. Only two hours out of Australia and she missed it already. She had had everything she could have wanted there. Homecoming Queen. Captain of the swim team,

'At least until I hit my head on the board at the last meet' she thought bitterly as she looked over at her mother. That was part of the reason they where leaving. Her mother had been so embarrassed that her daughter had not gotten the gold at the Pan Globals that she asked for a job reassignment, out of the country. They agreed that it would be best for the family and they had packed in a record two days and now they where on a plane to some place called Angel Grove in California.

Katherine sighed and leaned her head back on the head rest closing her eyes. It was going to be a long flight.

_A hundred miles above her on the Moon Base_

"Zeddy! I'm bored!" Rita whined as she entered the throne room.

"Do something thing." Lord Zedd said, not really caring. Rita looked at Zedd and then walked over to her telescope.

Rita twisted a dial one way and then moved it back the other way. She turned a few more dials. She pulled back from her telescope and grinned.

"Zeddy! I want a kitty!" she said as she began to laugh.


	2. Lost

**The Chronicles of Katherine Hilliard **

**Book One: _Power of Evil_**

**Chapter Two:** Lost

Kat yawned and stretched as she got off the airplane. She looked around and saw there were lots of people in the airport, more coming than were leaving. There were more people in the airport at that moment than she had known in Surrey Hills, Australia. She already knew she wasn't going to like it. She gave her mother a look.

"I don't like it here. Let's go back." She said, her mother shook her head.

"No, we're going to make a new life here whether or not you like it. This is for the best." She walked towards baggage claim and Kat gave her a look behind her back and slowly tagged along.

**The Hilliard Residence**

"Mom, where'd you put my dance bag?" Kat hollered. Less than a second later her mother answered.

"By the door honey." Kat had spent four hours unpacking, and decided to go look for the dance studio her mother's boss had told her about. Her mother had tried to get her back into diving as recreation, but Kat refused. Since her last meet, she refused to go near the water, much less in it. The bathtub was as close as she was getting! Kat glanced at her appearance in the mirror, wondering if it was suitable. She was wearing a white tank top with pale pink shorts and white tennis shoes. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ready or not, here I go." She said as she walked downstairs. They had bought a two story pale blue house. Kat had to admit she liked having the second story all to herself.

"I'm going out Mom." She said as she grabbed her dance bag.

"Where you off to?" Her dad asked coming into the room. She smiled at him.

"The dance studio to see if they have any openings. If I'm stuck here, I might as well do something I enjoy." She said walking out the door.

'Boy, was it hot here.' she thought as she made her way downtown towards the general direction of the dance studio. Kat walked for what seemed like thirty minutes before she finally gave up and walked over to the building across the street from where she was that said 'Ernie's Youth Center' on the door.

Katherine entered the building and saw kids everywhere. Some were using the weight machines and one girl in particular was using the balance beam and was pretty good at it too.

Katherine glanced around the room and spotted a group of people sitting at a table not far away and she decided to ask them where the dance studio was.

They stopped talking as she walked up to them.

"Can we help you?" the guy in a red shirt asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where the dance studio is? I'm new in town and I'm lost. My name is Katherine Hilliard by the way, but everyone calls me Kat." she said as she extended her hand to him.

Jason shook her hand.

"Jason Scott. As for a dance studio, you go down the main street and take a left on High Street, it's about a block from here, and it will be on your right. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime Kat." Jason said as Katherine started to walk towards the door. She nodded her head in a yes motion and then made her way back outside the Youth Center and down the main street.

She walked for another ten minutes before she decided that she was lost and sighed in defeat and sat down on the park bench that was in front of her.

Kat was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach her until they touched her shoulder. She jerked backwards and put her hands up in a defensive position.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. You know karate?" he asked as he motioned to the way she had her hands raised.

Katherine shook her head.

"No my father just made sure I knew a little bit so I could defend myself if I had to." she said as he sat down beside her.

"My name is James." he said as he offered her his hand.

She reached out and shook it.

"Katherine. But you may call me Kat. Would you happen to know where the dance studio is? That was where I was originally headed but I got lost." she asked as his hand danced across the back of hers.

"Sorry Kat. We don't have a dance studio in Angel Grove." he said, lying to her.

"Yes there is. Several people told me there was." Katherine said getting agitated with him.

James began to laugh a dark, almost evil laugh.

"Didn't mommy teach you not to talk to strangers?" a female voice said from behind her.

Katherine turned around to see a funny looking woman dressed like she was from the Renaissance Period.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked her voice rising slightly as she felt James grab her from behind. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked again her voice shrill.

"You are mine, Kitty Kat, you are mine." Rita said as a dark pink beam shot out of her staff and hit Katherine. She collapsed just as James turned into a tenga.

Rita laughed as she transported herself, Kat, and the tenga to the moon base.

It had been a productive day after all.


End file.
